Summer's Love
by RoxasUnwritten
Summary: Riku is confused about his relationship with Sora. Sora, of course, is the naive boy Riku feels for but he will get a surprised he didn't expect.[RikuxSora][OneShot?]
1. Day at the beach

**Authors Notes**: Hey I hope you all enjoy this. Since it seems like my other fanfic isn't doing so well, and I can't think of what to write for it I'm just going to write something simple!

**Disclaimer**: Characters property of Square Enix and Disney

The sun beamed down on them lying on the beach, they glanced at each other. Sora knew what he was thinking and he didn't care, after all life was treating them good now. Sora looked into Riku's sea green eyes, thinking about his adventures, but mostly about Riku. Out of the two of them, Riku seemed to taking his faults really hard, but being Sora he wouldn't have Riku being a sad sack all day.

"Riku, what are you thinking about…?" He said mischievously, he always knew how to work him one way or another. Riku frowned at him and turned to his other side, his head resting on his hand.

"Come on Riku, I know you're thinking about… _her_…" Sora said tauntingly. Since they were kids they always had a rivial ship, competing to win Kairi's heart. Riku grunted at Sora, his back turned to him.

Riku's mind wasn't on Kairi, his thought were on Sora. Since they were just kids Riku and Sora always seem to be friends, even more than friends, but the way Riku saw Sora, he wouldn't have it, it wasn't normal. Riku turned to his back, moving his feet in the sand. He turning his head to Sora, his face couldn't hold back his confusion and sadness anymore. Sora just lied their, cheerful as always.

"Oh Riku..!" Sora smiled trying to get a reaction from him, "Forget about what had happened, it is all over now, we're together again, doesn't that mean anything to you." Sora said trying to figure out Riku, finial thinking to himself that cheering him up was going to be harder than he thought. Riku forced a smile; he has always thought that Sora's failed attempts were cute. "I know Sora, but that isn't what's bothering me." he looked up into the bright blue sky.

"Then what is!" Sora seemed a bit frustrated at his failed attempts. Riku sighed looking at him, "You just wouldn't understand Sora"

Sora continued to stare into Riku's eyes trying to figure him out, he was determined to know what was up.

"What are you doing" Riku asked

"Looking into your eyes"

"Why?" he asked a bit uneasy, "Stop it you're freaking me out!"

Sora chuckled and shot a big smile at Riku. Until now, he never really notices the deep colors of turquoise Riku's eyes were. He smiled, still staring into his eyes, getting lost in the beauty of them. He felt strange, looking at his friend made him all warm and fuzzy, this feeling was new and he liked it. Riku's feelings for Sora seemed to tear him apart, even Sora looking at him made his heart ache, knowing that the love he felt for him was unacceptable.

"Riku, why don't you talk to me?" Sora asked softly playing with the sand making heart shapes with his finger. Riku ignored him, watching him doodling little hearts in the sand. He noticed a big heart with the letters "R + S" in it.

"Heh, Riku I will never understand you" Sora chuckled softly, still doodling in the sand his eyes seemed so gentle and soft.

"Sora..."

"Yea Riku…?"

Riku sighed, "Never mind"

"Haha ok Riku… hey lets go play in the water!" Sora got up kicking sand into his doodles and jumped into the ocean splashing around, "Come on!" Riku sat up and smiled running after him jumping in the water. Riku figured that his sadness would just ruin Sora's day, after all Riku would do anything just to make Sora smile.

Riku swam up to Sora, who was playing with a baby sea otter, "Hey Riku, look, isn't he cute!" Sora happily said swimming around the animal.

"Not as cute as you"

"Huh…?"

Riku smile, "Oh nothing, I didn't say anything"

"Oh, ok…"

Sora swam behind Riku and jumped on his back, splashing him at water. "Hey get off me…!" Riku laughed flipping Sora off him, landing in front of him.

"Riku…" he smiled looking and the muscular boy, Riku looked confused at what Sora wanted.

Sora looked up at him with a big grin on his face and jumped up on Riku, wrapping his legs around his waist, embracing him and kissed him. Riku was shocked, but liked the feeling of their bodies touching. He laid his head on his shoulders while Riku put his arms around him.

Riku smiled, laughing at what happened

"Does this make us gay?" Sora asked with a smile on him face

"Of course not, we're just 'friends with benefits'"

Both of them laughed while Sora wrote "R+S" with his fingers on Riku's back.


	2. Ice Cream, Sticky, and Water

**Authors Notes**: Hey I guess these stories are called One Shot? Not really sure, but another one added. I love Riku x Sora pairing!

**Disclaimer**: Characters property of Square Enix and Disney

The day seemed unbearably hot, beads of sweat trickled down his body. His legs dangled off the side of the dock while splashing water with his feet. Sora looked down into the cerulean waters, the fishes nipping at his toes.

"Argh…!" he plopped on his back, his feet still in the water.

Sora tried waiting patiently for Riku, but now this was getting ridiculous! It's been over an hour and he still hasn't come back. He sighed and stared at the sky, his thoughts seemed to be all over the place today. He always thought about Donald and Goofy, what they're doing, and if Donald was being a pain again. He smiled; his thoughts seemed to drift away again.

"Hey Sora…! Sora…!" Riku shouted, still at a distance from the dock, Sora jumped up at the sound of his friends voice running towards him.

"You jerk; you kept me waiting for over an hour!"

"I'm sorry! The lines were long… here"

Riku handed him a blue Popsicle, "Here Sea Salt Ice Cream, your favorite" Sora jumped up grabbing the treat dancing around the sweaty boy. They both walked back to the dock, dangling their feet in the water silently eating they cool treat.

Riku and Sora seemed like complete opposites. He was serious and mature, while Sora was carefree and naïve. Sora attacked his Popsicle while Riku took his time. Maybe the saying was true, opposites do attract, well that's what Riku liked to believe. Riku watch Sora eat his Popsicle from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Sora seemed to make a mess all over his face.

"What…?" Sora asked him

"Huh…"

"Why are you staring at me, is there something on my face" Sora looked a bit confused at Riku

"There's something on my face isn't there!" he jumped up looking around for something to wipe his face looking everywhere, "Where is it, where is it!" he jumped up and down. Riku just watched him making a fool of himself.

"Idiot, get over here…" Sora tilted his head looking at the ground like a puppy dog in trouble. He kneeled next to Riku; he smiled at Sora and drew the brown haired boy closer to him. Riku stared into his deep blue brilliant eyes.

"Uh Riku… what are you doing…"

"Nothing…"

"Then can you let me go…"

"No…"

"You're staring to freak me out!" Sora said with a weird look on his face, trying to pull away from the silver hair teen.

"My Ice Cream is melting…"

Riku pushed Sora down, getting melted Ice Cream on his chest, and got on top of him. Sora looked shocked, what was Riku doing, was this normal? Riku and Sora's body seemed to fit together perfectly; Riku leaned over and kissed him tenderly, licking his lips, "My favorite flavor Ice Cream"

Sora melted in his arms and embraced him tightly, dropping his treat on the side of him.

"Riku…" he softly said

"I'm sticky…" Riku looked at the boy, he just kissed him and all he could say was "I'm sticky"

"After all that all you can say is that you are stick! What is the matt…" Sora's lip met Riku's, shutting up the teen. He had a big grin on his face and kissed him again falling in the water. Sora splashed at Riku and laughed.

"Riku… I love you"

Riku tightly held Sora in his arms, he looked down at him and returned the gift

"My favorite flavor…"

The two boys stayed in each others arms watching the sun set.

"I love you too"


	3. The little Green Book

**Authors Notes**: Hey! This one I made a bit more serious (a lot more) since I'm in a more serious mood. I want to say thank you to Sai-ryo Aura Feana because she is awesome and left me the only review for my other fanfic "Twilight Paths" that all you readers should go read/has no shame for selfless advertisement/

**Disclaimer**: Characters property of Square Enix and Disney

His room seemed uncomfortable and extremely cold. He tossed and turned on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Riku still had issues with his new found sexuality, but when ever he was with Sora his insecurities went away. He sat up, his blanket over his shoulder looking around noticing the clock on his night stand. In big red numbers said '11:00 AM' , Riku plopped back down on his bed, he was still tired, felt like crap, and just wanted to be depressed all day.

"Hey Riku!" a voice came from outside, he heard tiny rocks hit his window.

"Riku, get up, you promised!" the voice continued

"Get your cute ass up!" Riku looked outside; Sora was standing under his window with a great big grin on his face and a hand full of tiny rocks.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to break my window!" He frowned, looking down at the brunet haired boy.

"Aw come on, you said you would take me to the park!" Sora whined looking up at him with his big puppy dog eyes.

Riku sighed shaking his head; he looked back at his bed and back at Sora. The thought of sulking in his room seem like a good idea, but then again disappointing Sora would make him depressed even more. He sighed loudly, "Fine, just come in and wait on the couch" he closed his window and rummaged through his clothes thrown all over the room.

Sora walked in looking around in amazement. His house was huge, he walked up to the couch and sat down staring at his family pictures, "Let me take a real quick shower, just sit tight" Riku yell from his room, running into the shower.

Sora crept up the stair case listening to the muscular, silver haired teen get in the shower. He walked past the bathroom and spotted Riku's door wide open and slowly walked inside.

"What a mess!" he whispered quietly looking at clothes scattered all over the room, books and papers cluttering his desk, and his bed not even made! He looked up at the posters on the wall and a picture of him and Riku on the nightstand. He smiled as his heart seemed to float out of his chest. Sora has always thought of Riku as a brother growing up, but from their time apart traveling worlds he realized he had a new feeling for him.

Sora picked up a green covered book and opened. He saw a cute drawing of him and Riku on the cover with the words "R + S" under it, smiling at the fact that he remembered their first kiss. Sora flipped the page and noticed a little poem and what looked like a journal entry under it. He sat back and began to read it:

_My heart is dark and my light has gone,_

_But he makes me feel complete. This feeling_

_Of sadness haunts my sleep and dreams but_

_With him it all goes away. For he is the only one_

_I love, my only forbidden love._

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel a complete sadness over me lately; I know it has to do with my sexuality. I look at Sora and it all seems to go away, I feel right with him, I feel like I can be myself and don't have to hide behind doors. Why? Why does it have to be like this, why do I love my best friend? It's not natural, it's not accepted, but why does it feel so right? I lay on my bed at night crying. I don't want to feel sadness and rejection, I want to be accepted for who I am but I'm not. I wish I never came out like this, loving my best friend, another boy. Sometimes it's hard to put on a tough exterior, I'm not always like that but I need to stay strong for Sora, I need to be there for him. I just wish I could sleep, just sleep for ever and never wake up, but I know if I did I would never be able to love Sora the way I do. I just want to feel happy again, but I won't……_

Sora stopped reading and sat their, his eyes watery, getting tear drops on the book. Riku walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and stood at the door way looking at him. Sora just sat their dazed, not even realizing his silver haired friends was at the door.

Sora's mind raced threw what he just read; he never knew Riku's true feelings until now. He has always thought Riku was stronger than him, he never knew Riku was depressed or sad. His heart ached with every word he read, all he wanted was Riku to be happy and to accept who he was. He knew it was hard, he couldn't deny that, after his first kiss his own world seemed to turn upside down, but not like this. Sora sat their, his face in his hand as tears streamed out threw his fingers.

"A hem…"

"Riku…! Oh um…"

Sora franticly jumped up dropping the book on the floor. Riku walked to the bed and sat down, patting the space next to him telling Sora to sit. Sora sat next to him uneasy about what Riku would do next. Riku let out a long sigh and looked at Sora.

"You're not mad...?

"No, not really"

"I'm so sorry Riku I didn't mean…" Riku stopped Sora talking and looked at him; his green eyes seem sad and empty, telling Sora to just comfort him.

"How much of it did you read…?"

"Riku…"

"How much…?" Riku firmly said; Sora looked down at hands "Enough…"

Riku softly chuckled trying to hide his emotions behind a fake smile. He looked at him with his empty eyes and fake smile softly saying, "Looks like we're going to miss the park if we don't leave soon."

"But Riku…"

Sora leaned over and put a hand on his shoulders, Riku was slumped over resting his head on his hands, trying to force the tears back.

"I'm sorry Sora" Riku cried out rubbing his eyes

"Sorry for what…?"

"That I can't be as strong as I once was…" tears slowly came down, his damped hair covering his face.

"I'm so confused…"

Sora moved in closer beside him and put his arms around Riku resting his head on his shoulders. Riku looked at the boy; he wiped his tears off and embraced him, laying his head on his lap.

"Riku, you don't need to feel sorry for anything" He said tenderly stroking the silver hair on his lap. He smiled as his heart seemed to flutter, this boy loved him and that's all that mattered to him. He didn't care that Riku couldn't be "strong" for him, all he cared was that the one he loved was happy. "I love you so much…"

Riku looked up his eyes all swelled up from his tears, "You make me feel like I'm loved, like I'm somebody" he buried his face back on his lap

"I love you Sora, please don't ever leave me, not today" Sora nodded and lay back on the bed with Riku in his arms, together they embraced one another from what seemed like forever. Their love seemed to grow more intimate and their relationship grew stronger.

Sora looked at Riku and started to softly laugh, gradually getting louder.

"Riku, you do realize you only have a towel on" he looked down and pointed at the towel still wrapped around the muscular teen's waist. Riku chuckled a bit and looked at Sora with pure passion in his eyes

"Just lie here with me, for a little longer"

The two lied back on the bed, Riku's head on Sora's chest with his arms around the boy. Both of them couldn't ask for anything better in the world. They were in paradise.

"I love you Sora…"

"I know…"

**Authors Note:** I hope it wasn't OOC too much, I just tried to show a more sensitive side that Riku hardly ever shows. And reader don't forget to check out "Twilight Paths" and give me some ideas for another chapter! I also notice Riku and Sora say i love you alot, it that a bit redundent?


	4. Warm Summer's Night

**Authors Notes**: Wow! I really liked my last chapter but now time to move on to a more romantic situation! I'm on a roll here! I just have so much fun writing chapters for "Summer's Love" so many good ideas to come up with and I can't believe I have 449 views on this story and it wasn't publish too long ago, only 4 days ago! Reviews are always nice too.

**Disclaimer**: Characters property of Square Enix and Disney

The warm summer air blew across their faces; his brilliant silver hair blew along with the wind. Sora and Riku lied on their back looking up at the night's stars. Sora smiled at the fact that Riku was now able to be himself, not only with him, but with the people around him. Sora moved closer to Riku, laying his head on his chest, keeping warm from the summer's wind. Riku tenderly played with the brunet's hair, humming to himself, his heart full of joy. He closed his eyes just soaking in their passion.

Sora embraced his lover, sinking in his warmth and thinking about his life and acceptance with everything that has happened since this summer has started. Since Riku's "break down" Sora has been constantly thinking about his own being, will he go thought what Riku did? He tried not to analyze it too much, fearing that he himself would lose it.

"Riku... isn't the night sky beautiful?" he smiled

"Yea... I suppose it is"

Riku and Sora sat up, Sora going through his bag pulled out two glass jars and handed one to Riku. Sora jumped up and started running up the grassy hill, calling out Riku to follow.

"Hey Sora wait up, what the hell is this for!" Sora looked back and had a great big smile. Riku looked confused but decided to not ask questions and followed.

Sora stopped at a great big weeping willow waiting for Riku to catch up. Riku slowly and sluggishly followed behind.

"... Sora...can't...brea..." Riku huffed leaning over resting against the big enchanted tree. Sora grabbed him by the wrist dragging the tired out boy. "Where... are we...going ...now" Riku tried catching his breath but had no luck.

"Just be quiet and follow me" Sora hurried, smiling at the thought of his surprise. Sora dragged Riku behind the willow, it seemed liked it would be forever to get behind this huge tree. Sora stopped and covered Riku's eyes with his hand, slowly guiding him to his destination.

"Where are we...?" Riku asked trying not to fall flat on his face. "Close your eyes and open when I say so" Sora singed excited at what Riku's expression would be. Sora tapped his shoulder and Riku slowly opened his eyes regaining his vision back.

"What do you think?" Sora's face brightened up with excitement. Riku stood their in awe; he had never seen anything like it before. "Isn't it romantic" Sora hinted hugging the boy from behind.

"..."

Riku stood still, shock at this natural wonders. Behind what seemed like an old dying willow was a beautiful pond with what seemed like a mini waterfall. All around the area was beautiful purple Water Lilly and great big dragonflies that seemed to glow a viridian hue. The pond itself seemed to glow colors of purple, green, and yellow which made the atmosphere seem like a lost enchanted place.

Sora took the tops off the glass jars and hand Riku one. Riku shook out of his daze and looked down at the glass jar. "What are these for again?" he softly asked looking around at what seemed like the world's last great wonder.

"For catching fireflies...!" Sora laughed cheerfully, running around with his jar in the air, dragging Riku along. "This is the only time of year they come out!" he pointed to the green dots floating around.

Riku looked at his jar and walked around looking embarrassed at the fact of catching fireflies, but he went along any ways. If it made Sora happy that's all that mattered.

Sora pranced around, his jar of bugs getting fuller by the minute. Riku sat down by the tree looking at this silly young boy prance around acting so childish, but that was why he loves Sora so much. Sora ran towards Riku falling down next to him lying down, his jar lit up brightly. He looked up at Riku with his famous smile Riku loved so much and laughed.

"Riku, your jar's practically empty!"

"I know, watching you is more fun"

"You're no fun!" the brunet boy pouted, Riku couldn't help but laugh at him, knowing that it was he's greatest weakness. "Don't you just have the cutest pout" Riku taunted playing with the slender boy's hair. The boy looked up at Riku, still pouting he smiled a bit and went up and kissed Riku laying his head on his lap. Sora quickly sat up and smiled at Riku, he went through his bag and got out a blanket, laid it across the patch of grass and pulled out a small container.

Riku got up and sat on the blanket, position right next to the pond and looked inside the container.

"A paopu fruit…?" Sora smiled and a cut the fruit in half, handing him a piece. "If two people share the fruit, their destiny will be intertwined for life" Sora and Riku took a bite of the yellow fruit unison. He smiled at Riku, putting down his piece, moving closer to him. He took a bite of Riku's fruit, smiling at him.

"You didn't answer my question…" he said

"Oh… what question?"

"Riku…" Sora's tender eyes stared at the teen, "Isn't this evening romantic?" he said running his finger down Riku's neck then his back. Riku looked at Sora enjoying what he was doing. Sora embraced his arm, kissing his lover slowly on his ear, down to the neck. Riku's senses ran wild from Sora's passionate kisses.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Riku quietly asked

"Oh no, of course not" Sora smiled.

Sora eye's seemed mischievous yea passionate. Riku couldn't take what was happening to him any long and pushed Sora down getting on top of him. Riku forcefully kissed Sora, embracing the boy below him. Sora let out a little moan of pleasure as Riku seductively kissed him, tongues meeting. Sora held on to him back feeling Riku's muscular skin underneath his shirt.

"You drive me mad" Sora moaned in ecstasy. Riku pulled back and gently rubbed the silky skinned boy, slowly lifting up his shirt.

"You tease…"

**Authors Note:** Wow I didn't even expect to make it end like this, let your imagination fill in the rest -


	5. One Year Pass

**Authors Notes**: Wow! Really long time since I wrote one of these chapters up, but I might as well continue my story. This takes place one year after my last chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Characters property of Square Enix and Disney

_Summer's come and goes, but love will forever stay. For Riku this statement became very true. For pure love always remains, just a spark of life and its fire will flourish bright and stronger than ever. After one year's pass, Riku will find that true love never dies._

_After that warm summer's night, little by little they began to drift apart. Riku knew this would eventually happen and accepted this. As the last week of summer ended, so did their summer's love. School started and the two went separate way. Riku and Sora gave their little hellos during the school year, but never really talked much. Riku stayed an outcast, brooding on in his own way. Sora was heavily involved in school, being class president, acting in the theatre and join sports. As summer came close so did the reoccurring feeling each had for one another._

The hint of summer seemed just around the corner. The sky turned its golden orange and the early night's warmth was a pleasant change. Riku sat on the palm tree his use to back as a child. He leaned back on the tree reflecting on the year passed.

"Do you love me?" a soft voice crept up on him, like the one he uses to hear late at night when their two bodies would meet. "I've never stopped loving you" He replied, looking back at the handsome boy he once loved. Riku jumped down from the tree and looked at him, looked at how much Sora matured since their last encounter. Sora still had the goofy grin and innocence in his eyes that he loved so much.

"You haven't changed a bit" Riku smiled as he slowly embraced him, feeling the soft skin he once remembered. "Riku…What happened to us?" Sora said quietly grabbing on to him. Riku smiled softly and looked down at his eyes and kissed him every so gently.

"Nothing" Riku loosened his hold on Sora as his hands traveled down Sora back slowly, Sora nuzzling his head on Riku's chest still holding on him. Riku slid his hand underneath the shirt and lift the shirt off of Sora. Sora moaned slightly kissing his lover on the neck.

Riku let go of Sora, putting his hand on his head rubbing his hair, slightly pushing him down. Sora followed command and slowly kissed Riku down his torso getting on his knees.

"Good boy…" Riku said softly, Sora laid his head on Riku's crotch and gently kissed it. He looked up at Riku and smiled unbuttoning his pants, Riku smiled back at him.

"I love you Riku…"

**Authors Notes: **I am not done with this, far from actually. But I will comeback and add more.


End file.
